


Always

by Pegship



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Castle and Kate Beckett and how they fell in love. A fan video featuring clips from all six seasons (thus far) and the song "Always" by Irving Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> All media are property of their respective copyright holders. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
